So Many Clothes
by Terez
Summary: Alice goes shopping and Jasper has a bone to pick.


**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

**A/N: This is a suggestion from TRDancer that was originally going to be part of my Alice and Jasper Unspoken Conversations series, but I could not make it work so it is a separate one-shot instead.**

**Thank you HappilyEverAfter7 for all her hard work as my Beta :)**

**Sorry guys no new chapter, just fixing typos.

* * *

  
**

**So Many Clothes**

"What did you do, buy the whole mall?" Jasper asked as he lugged in about twenty shopping bags, and set them down by their bed.

"No, of course not, Rosalie bought some stuff too," Alice said with an impish giggle as she placed the bags she was carrying on the ground.

Jasper rolled his eyes and sighed as he sat down heavily on Alice's pink computer chair causing it to roll back slightly.

"What?" Alice asked as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"I just don't understand all these clothes," he exclaiming, throwing his head back in exasperation, slumping awkwardly in the too small chair.

"These are for the fall season."

"What's wrong with all the clothes you have already?" he groaned, staring at the ceiling.

Alice sucked in a shocked breath as Jasper fought not to laugh. "Oh honey, those are last season. I can't wear those."

"I don't see what the big deal is," he grumbled to himself.

"Oof," he cried in surprise as Alice darted into his lap causing the chair to move.

"Excuse me?" she said, her nose and brow furrowing together.

Jasper's face broke into a grin as he began to chuckle. "I love it when your nose scrunches up like that."

"Don't change the subject," Alice sighed, bringing a finger up to point at his face, fighting her own urge to laugh as she tried to be serious.

"You know I'm just teasin,' darlin.' Buy as many clothes as ya like."

Alice looked down at him with a cocked eyebrow seeming to think over his statement. "You're right," she smiled evilly, "some of it should go back." She stepped off his lap and moved across the room to the shopping bags.

"What?" Jasper said in complete shock as he sat up.

"I have just the stuff too," she said as she dug through a bag, "it all added up to close to seven hundred dollars. I mean it was really more for you than me." She pulled out a pale pink bag with black lace handles. "But if you insist I don't need it--"

Jasper darted out of the chair, taking the bag from her hands. He opened it, peering into it with a grin. He closed it and looked up at her, an eager grin spreading on his face. "No, no you should keep this."

Alice laughed and shook her head as she reached into one of the bags pulling clothes out. "I'm glad you approve," she said with an eye roll. She then wadded up a shirt and threw it at him. "Now help me remove all the tags."

He caught the shirt giving her a pout. "What about this?" he asked, holding up the bag.

"Well you can start with that," she giggled, but his pout only deepened.

He darted forward scooping her into his arms "That's not what I meant."

"Consider it your punishment for teasing me."

He growled softly leaning in and kissing her on the lips. "You're so evil."

"Well of course I am, I'm a terrifying little monster."

"Down right petrifying."

"And don't you forget it," Alice laughed as she pulled him down kissing him on the lips.

* * *

**IMPORTANT: I have been a victim of story theft. An author has taken 6 of my Alice and Jasper stories, changed the names in them and passed them off as their own. I never thought someone would steal my stories, and thanks to an anonymous reviewer I now know that someone has.**

**I cannot thank this reviewer long enough I only wish you had an account so I could thank you personally; I guess I will have to settle with hoping you read this. Thank you so much for bringing it to my attention, I never would have known had you not.**

**If anyone ever notices that any more of my stories are being copied please let me know.**

**P.S. The author has removed my stories :) 10/18/09  
**

**I hope this was up to you standards TRDancer. I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot.**

**Please review :)**


End file.
